


double date

by hullomoon



Series: you are indeed, an extraordinary thing [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Double Date, Friendship, Light Angst, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie and Rachel go on a double date with David and Patrick
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/Rachel
Series: you are indeed, an extraordinary thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	double date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingscatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingscatt/gifts).



> I've had the idea for this ever since I finished my first Stevie/Rachel fic, but didn't start writing this until February. Then it sat on the back burner for a while and I thought it was high time to finish it, unfortunately coming up with a better title didn't happen
> 
> This fic is for Cat who not only is a wonderful friend and beta, she also lets me talk about Rachel/Stevie all the time.

“I can’t wait to see you in a week.”

Stevie laid on her bed, legs outstretched, playing with a lock of hair, her phone laying near her head. She and Rachel had kept up their weekly night call ever since Rachel got back to her place. The conversations were tentative at first, Stevie hadn’t had the best relationships, and with this one being long-distance she had a fear it would end before it began. Her fears ended up being unfounded, as the months had gone on the conversations grew longer, morphing into video calls and sharing screens to watch movies together. 

“I know right? It’s been too long,” Stevie dropped her voice to a whisper, “I miss you.” She rolled over so she could look at her phone screen to see Rachel. Her hair was in a messy bun and wearing a baggy t-shirt. The letters were faded but Stevie would bet that it had been an old one of Patrick’s.

Rachel smiled, “You can’t miss me I’m right here.”

“You know what I mean.”

Rachel fiddled with the collar of her t-shirt. “So, I know we planned on going on a date and I definitely still want to do that, but I was wondering if you wanted to make it a double date with David and Patrick? 

“A double date? That sounds like something you do in high school or when you have kids and have to schedule your meet-ups.”

Rachel shrugged her shoulders,“Yeah, it was silly. How about I pick up some take-out when I come down and we stay in.”

Stevie narrowed her brows. The quick dismissal of the idea had her wanting to dig deeper at it. If Rachel was anything like Patrick it was probably a diversion to what was really the reason. She wasn’t the best at communication when feelings were involved, but with Rachel, she wanted to get better, to make sure that their relationship was on even footing.

“Is there any particular reason why you wanted to have a double date?”

Rachel looked at Stevie but was staring slightly to the left of her when she responded, “Patrick and I used to go on double dates with our friends a lot, especially if we had been fighting and I think it was because then there wasn’t this intense pressure on our relationship. Like it was just us hanging out and we could pretend that we weren’t actually dating… I know I did that sometimes.” Rachel moved her eyes to look at Stevie, “I want to change that, have better memories. Plus, I haven’t seen them since the wedding and you’ve mentioned that since they’ve been working on the second location idea you haven’t seen them much either. I thought it could be a break for them and we’d get to see them.” Rachel let out a deep breath, shoulders relaxing after she finished.

Stevie was slightly stunned. Between Patrick and Rachel, she had a general idea of how their relationship went, but sometimes the little details Rachel told her made her sad. They both hadn’t been as happy as they could have been but they hadn’t known any better and thought that was as good as they were going to get. She wished she could crawl through the screen and wrap her arms around Rachel. 

“Uh, that’s a lot to think about. I’ve never really gone on one of these before. Didn’t really like enough people to do that with.” Stevie shrugged her shoulders, “Usually, it was going to parties and finding someone. Sometimes we would have a few dates, but then they just would fizzle out. The closest I got was David and I went to a dinner party Ted held once, but we left before it was over.”

Rachel’s face softened and Stevie squirmed at the caring, concerned look.

“If you aren’t comfortable with it that’s fine.”

Stevie sighed, “I think I might be uncomfortable to start with but then I would end up having fun.”

“Well, first we have to see if David and Patrick want to, so if you change your mind let me know.”

“Okay. Now, with all the emotional confessing out of the way I’m going to change the subject. Are you just wearing that shirt or…?”

Rachel leaned back and laughed. Stevie loved how she looked, radiant and joyful. It was one of her favorite Rachel faces.

“I could be persuaded if you say the magic word.” Rachel slowly lifted the hem of her shirt revealing soft skin that Stevie wanted to kiss at and trace her fingers along it. 

“Please. You’re very hot and I’m impatient.”

Rachel smirked, “Well, with such nice words it only seems fair.” She lifted her t-shirt to reveal she had on nothing underneath.

Stevie smiled and started taking off her own clothes. She couldn’t wait until Rachel was here and she finally could touch her again, but sometimes looking could be just as good. 

\---

Stevie woke up from her nap with the sound of her phone ringing. Looking at the screen she picked up the call.

“If you need something it’s going to be at least five minutes,” she said groggily rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand. 

David huffed, "I don't only call if I need something. So Rachel texted me about a double date?"

"Yeah, she thought it would be nice, it’s been a while since we've all seen each other."

"When did we turn into those kinds of people? It makes us seem like we have our life together."

"Well, we're thriving in work and love."

"My husband would agree," Stevie could hear the smile in his response, "So what exactly would this double date entail? Is it going to be at someone's place or are we going somewhere?"

"Rachel found this restaurant in Elmdale."

"That's promising."

"She's pretty excited about it. They focus on local food with zero waste, plus toast is like their thing."

"Toast?” 

“Yeah, it's in like all of their meals."

“Now, I’m a little concerned again.”

“It can’t be that bad Rachel has some taste.”

“Well, she is dating you…,” David teased.

“Says the man who once had a friends with benefits situation with me.”

"Are you implying I have bad taste?"

Stevie rolled her eyes and played with the tassel on her blanket. "Anyway, we're getting there at seven so I'll see you then."

"Mmm, yep around seven sounds fine."

Hanging up Stevie rubbed her hand along the blanket. Rachel would be coming soon and it wouldn't hurt to tidy up a bit. 

Getting up from her bed she started picking up the clothes strewn about on the floor and either throwing them in the hamper or hanging them back up in the closet. She put the dirty dishes in the sink and the clean ones up in the cupboards. Looking in the fridge she noticed it was fairly empty, combined with the meager supplies in her pantry she would either have to go to the store to pick something up or she and Rachel would have to go to the cafe for breakfast. She’d wait until Rachel arrived to decide.

\---

Stevie pushed her dress down so it was at her knees. She didn't think this was the kind of place to dress up, nowhere around Schitt's Creek really was, but she didn't want to wear the clothes she had worn to work. The dress was a simple black t-shirt one, a comfortable standby that she'd own for years. When Rachel had come by her apartment to pick her up she'd grinned, kissed her, and called her beautiful. The comment had lit her up inside and the way Rachel held her when they kissed made her feel cared for. 

Now sitting at the table Stevie was nervous. There was no reason, David was her best friend and she loved spending time with him and Patrick, but she felt a pressure to do good tonight, to show Rachel that she was the kind of person who could enjoy these kinds of things. 

Once David and Patrick arrived her nerves settled slightly, although the beer she had ordered certainly helped. When the waiter came by she quickly glanced at the menu and ordered the first thing she saw, not processing what she chose and only hoped it would be something she liked. 

"This is a nice place you chose Rachel. How did you know it was here?" David said. 

"I was looking at new places to take Stevie and I happened to find it.” Rachel reached for Stevie’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze as she turned to look at her, “I wanted to take her somewhere nice.”

“Mmm, that is nice to do.”

Stevie felt her face blush and tried not to look at David who probably had a grin on his face. At this moment she only slightly regretted all the times she teased David about Patrick. 

“How are you doing Rachel? I didn’t get to talk to you much when you were here at the wedding,” Patrick asked, thumbing at his beer bottle label.

“I’m doing alright. My parents say congratulations on your marriage.”

A soft look formed on Patrick’s face, “That’s nice of them.”

David reached his arm over and placed a finger down in front of Rachel’s spot at the table with a wry grin, “Do you have any fun stories about Patrick when he was younger? His parents’ have told me some but you probably have the best ones.”

Rachel’s eyes lit up, “Oh, I have a few gems, but only if you tell me some stories about Stevie.”

“Deal,” David said, and the two shook hands.

“You do realize that I have plenty of good stories about you?,” Patrick said, “Like that time when we were at the lake and-.”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Brewer,” Rachel interrupted.

Stevie raised an eyebrow, “You might want to be careful which stories you tell about me, David. There’s probably a few that you haven’t told Patrick and I could just pop in at the store anytime to tell them.”

The waiter came back with their food before David could respond. Looking down Stevie was happy to see tomato soup and a grilled cheese. She dunked the corner of the sandwich into the soup before eating it. The soup was slightly spicy and the cheese sharp, while the outside of the bread was toasted with the inside still soft. She took another bite and finished with a sip of her beer before she spoke, “If you’re going to tell a story I at least want to choose the first one. How about the time I tried to make us cookies?”

David grinned and quickly launched into the story. Once he finished it seemed to open the gates and everyone started trading stories interjecting at times to provide their own point of view or simply their opinion. Stevie felt herself relax into Rachel. It wasn’t the best since they were in chairs, but Rachel wrapped an arm around her waist and Stevie had never felt quite this content before. She was spending time with some of her favorite people and in that post-dinner phase where she potentially was two minutes away from falling asleep.

Once dessert was over they paid and the couples walked back to their cars. Stevie watched as Patrick gave Rachel a hug. 

“I’m glad this is working for you.”

Stevie glanced over to see David standing next to her, “What Rachel and Patrick being friends again?”

“No, though I’m glad they’ve reached that point. I meant your relationship with Rachel. She seems to really like you.”

“Yeah. I, uh, really like her too.”

David snorted, “It’s pretty easy to tell that.”

Stevie lightly shoved him, “You’re just as easy to tell with Patrick.”

David rolled his eyes, “Oh, yes  _ my husband _ .”

“You know you were exactly like that before then. You couldn’t stop smiling when you told me he proposed. I’ve got to go. I’ve only got so much time to spend with Rachel and I’d like to not waste any time.”

“Have fun and be safe!” 

Stevie flipped David off and headed towards Rachel’s car. Getting into the passenger’s seat she turned and gave Rachel a quick kiss. 

Rachel backed out of the parking space and started heading towards Stevie’s apartment.

Stevie traced the seams of the passenger seat, “I had fun tonight. I’m glad you brought this up.” She looked up to see Rachel beaming.

“I’m glad it was fun, I know you were a little worried. I had fun and Patrick told me he did too, so it could be something to do again if you’re up for it.”

Stevie smiled, “I’d like that,” her smile turned into a wide grin, “I’d also like to get back to the apartment so we can fuck.”

Rachel sped the car up slightly, “I can’t wait,” she replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about the show I'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
